Because I Think You Are The Smartest Kid In School
by MelloYellowGirl
Summary: Mysterion doesn't approach Kyle for help, instead he finds another. Written in 1st POV from an OC Bethany 'Bonnie' Donovan Could be seen as Mysterion/OC Currently a standalone one shot.


"So that would make it...?"

"Twel-"

"Dammitt Clyde if you say twelve again so help me God I'll kick you in the nuts!"

"Well it doesn't make any sense!"

"IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE YOU... look, why don't you try to do it like this... say you have '6x4'... what you do is write out the first number the amount of times that the second number says, so in this case you write '6+6+6+6=' then add those number together, so that would be...?"

"...thirty-two?"

A sigh escaped my lips as I rose to my feet and closed over my DC comic notebook.

"Go online Clyde, type in 'timetables' and just memories the numbers, ok? That way you'll live..."

I muttered the last bit more to myself and judging by his puzzled expression, he didn't hear me. I didn't mean to get so ratty with him, after all I do love my brother dearly, but after attempting to help him with his timetables for the last hour and him not getting a single one right... I want to murder him, well him or Mr Garrison. Clyde isn't that bright naturally but Mr Garrison's crappy teaching methods don't help. The only reason I understood it was because I taught myself it, well... I was never totally myself. Whenever Mr Garrison introduces something new in class I stay behind that day with Kyle Brovlaski and we research and learn it together in the library. I dumped my notebook on the desk, turned on my computer and then started to change into my brand new pj's. I saved up my money from tutoring and babysitting to get these. It was a sleeveless black top with a red transfer of Harley Quinn on it with a matching pair half red and half black shorts with the awesome super villain's name across the back. Sixty dollars in total and worth ever damn dollar. Even though no-one other than me, and possible my family, are likely to see them...

"Bethany."

"JESUS CHR-MSM!"

A hand cut off my blasphemy. The person kept one hand sealed around my mouth, the other across the front of my body which was preventing me from doing anything. They had me trapped. Despite logic telling me there was no way I could wriggle my way out of their grip, I still tried.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you! I need your-"

"Bonnie! Bonnie Sweatheart! Are you alright?"

"Make them go!"

The person whispered harshly in my ear as he let his hand slide down to my neck. My inner panic was still raging on but my outer panic had calmed down enough for something to register. The person was putting on a voice but it must be a boy, no girl could talk that deep.

"Sweatheart? That's it Bonnie I'm coming up-!"

His grip tightens around me as he took a step away from the door.

"N-NO! N-No Mum I'm fine! I...I-I just tripped over my school bag!"

"Again? Bonnie I thought I told you to clean your room?"

"I-I'm doing it the now!"

"You better have that room clean within the hours Mrs, or you're grounded!"

"I-I w-will!"

At the sound of retreating steps, the boy's grip on me slackened. I contemplated breaking free but that would likely end up in me attract more unwanted attention. Technically this guy hasn't done anything wrong yet but God only knows if he has a knife or a gun on him. Come to think of it how the hell did he get in? My window is open but how the hell did he get upto it? Both of his hands maneuvered their way to my shoulders and then turned me to face him.

"M-Mysterion? What the hell are you-mhm?"

He put a hand back over my mouth and this time, instead of feeling scared I felt annoyed.

"I need your help with-OW! You bit me!"

"Well if you stop putting your hand near my mouth it won't happen!"

His face was hidden in shadows but I could still see his eyes squinting into a peeved expression.

"Look. I only came here to ask for your help!"

My own peeved expression morphed into a confused one then a genuine smile.

"You need my help? Oh! Will I be the Robin to your Batman?"

He seemed taken aback by my eagerness, and to be honest I don't blame him. I very rarely show such eagerness to my daily life, but when it came to comics... well, I am Geek, Nerd, Bookworm, call it what you want. However once the initial excitement wore off, my confused expression returned.

"Wait... what could you need my help with? You're doing an awesome job on your own!"

"Been keeping tabs on me have you?"

He smirked at me and then gestured his head behind me to very own 'Wall of Weird'. Yes I copied that from Smallville, and don't look at me like that! Chloe Sullivan is the best female character in that show! But anyway, to the recent side of my Wall of Weird there were at least eight pictures of Mysterion, only two were clear, the others were simply armature shots of blurs that were supposedly Mysterion. I even had a picture of The Coon, which was really just some fat kid running around in a costume pretending to help people but hey it is still weird right?

"W-Well-I... y-you see...h-hey!"

He strolled passed me with an enlarged smirk which could only mean that the warm feeling in my cheeks was defiantly a blush. He raised his hand in the air and traced it over all the pictures.

"I need your help in gathering info."

He spoke with his back facing me, so I couldn't see his expression.

"O-Of course but..."

"But?"

"Erm... why me? If you don't mind me asking."

He turned to face me, this time a genuine smile plagued his lips.

"Because I think you are the smartest kid in school."


End file.
